Coeur Ardent
by Soyashi
Summary: * UA Wangxian * "Quand la route d'un être spirituel croise la route d'une créature mythique... et si ce n'était pas un hasard?... Mais plutôt la destinée réunissant deux âmes soeurs?"
1. Part 1 - Rencontre fortuite ou destinée?

Yahooo! On se retrouve pour une UA (Univers Alternatif) cette fois-ci! =D  
Bon... elle devait faire un seul chapitre mais, je me suis trop emballé donc euh... ce sera finalement une fanfic à plusieurs chapitres ^-^"

Ps: Il n'y a pas d'images pour l'histoire ni le chapitre pour le moment car, je suis en train de les dessiner moi même. Je les mettrais dès que possible et essayerait de ne pas trop tarder pour vous fournir le chapitre 2 non plus! Sur ce, bonne lecture! =D**  
**

* * *

**PART 1**

**Rencontre fortuite ou destinée ?**

* * *

_Dans une chaîne de montagnes, au milieu de la végétation et des arbres, un jeune homme foulait le sol des lieux paisiblement. Une longue chevelure noire parfaitement soigné, quelques mèches remontées en un léger chignon, laissant seulement retomber deux fines d'entre elles sur chaque côté de son visage. Il n'avait pas de frange et un ruban blanc immaculé avec des légers motifs bleutés venait encercler son front, sublimant l'ensemble. Pour finir, quelques ornements venaient agrémenter son chignon et intensifier son regard ambré. D'un teint pâle, ses vêtements d'un blanc tout aussi pur lui donnait une apparence fantomatique... malgré les quelques motifs bleutés semblables à ceux sur son ruban frontal, qui venait à peine « casser » la tenue très sobre mais, qui comportait toutefois plusieurs couches, rendant le tout assez volumineux. Non il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un fantôme ou autres esprits... cependant, il y était lié d'une certaine manière. Il était ce qu'on appelait une personne « mystique » ou bien encore tout simplement un « Shaman ». Un être qui faisait la liaison entre les esprits et les vivants._

_En ce début de soirée, il parcourait de nouvelles Terres. Il était parti pour un long voyage depuis quelques mois déjà, pour mission d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de rencontrer de nombreux esprits, d'affiner ses connaissances mais aussi, de ne faire qu'un avec la nature aussi. Une autre mission des Shamans étaient la préservation de la flore et faune car, leurs pouvoirs avaient principalement pour source cette dernière._

_Avec une expression impassible, qui semblait être son visage habituel, il s'avançait à travers les différents sentiers, parfois même des chemins qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Fermant les yeux par moment pour ressentir les « essences » l'entourant, tendant l'oreille pour capter des bruits particuliers... ou au contraire, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'arrêter brusquement et perdre son regard au loin... semblant capter quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne pouvait voir, sentir._

_Il parcourait d'un pas posé et avisé les alentours, quand il se rendit compte que le soir commençait à tomber. Il avait beau être Shaman et même assurément l'un des meilleurs de sa génération, la nuit restait dangereuse pour lui. Un esprit maléfique pouvait toujours le posséder dans un moment de faiblesse. Pour ce côté là, la ville et ses lumières restait l'endroit le plus sûr lorsque l'obscurité prenait place._

_Le jeune shaman commença à tourner les talons... quand un grognement résonna dans la forêt, arrêtant net sa précédente action. Ses bottes crissèrent sous le mouvement, tout sauf naturel de son arrêt puis, il se figea. Une créature magique ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Il pourrait se défendre... mais certainement pas l'abattre. Il était sage et savait mesurer sa puissance. Et il était convaincu qu'elle ne ferait clairement pas le poids face à un tel être supérieur. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Il devait partir au plus vite et prier pour ne pas tomber sur la créature._

_Il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à s'en aller, avec beaucoup plus de hâte qu'auparavant. Or, un nouveau cri retentit. Il le distingua mieux ce coup-ci, même si au contraire, le son sembla plus faible et il sembla dubitatif... il se trompait peut-être mais... ne semblait-il pas « plaintif » ?  
Il décida finalement d'attendre et de tendre l'oreille, tout en fermant les paupières, se concentrant.  
De nouveau, une plainte retentit à travers les arbres... oui « une plainte ». L'homme n'avait à présent plus aucun doute. Ce cri n'était pas menaçant... il était plutôt … _

***Comme un cri de souffrance.***

_Pensa le Shaman. A présent plus intrigué que méfiant, il se décida à trouver l'origine de ce cri, ignorant totalement la nuit qui commençait doucement à tomber sur la profonde forêt. Il ne mit pas loin d'une demi-heure avant de trouver la provenance de cet appel._

_Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant la dite créature poussant ces gémissements de douleur !_

_Il se trouvait caché derrière un arbre, près d'un amas de terre où se trouvait positionné en forme de boule en son centre, un dragon... oui vous avez bien lu « un dragon » !  
En face de lui se trouvait une des créatures les plus fortes du monde... en train de geindre.  
Il resta hébété un petit moment face à ce phénomène qui le dépassait puis, se reprenant, il se mit à observer silencieusement l'être magique, avant d'amorcer le moindre geste._

_La créature faisait tout au moins trois fois sa propre taille et masse, elle possédait des écailles noires profondes avec de légers reflets rougeâtre. De longues et grandes ailes dans les mêmes nuances de couleur se trouvaient sur son dos... toutefois, très repliées sur le corps de la créature, qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Elle bougea un peu et il put détailler son tête. Allongé et fine, il ne se différenciait pas tellement des autres dragons... hormis un détail : ses pupilles. Les pupilles de dragons étaient généralement tout aussi sombres que leurs écailles ou bien ambrés... hors celles de ce dragon étaient semblable à la lune. Elles étaient d'un bleu gris tellement clair et pur que le shaman avait du mal à croire que c'était bien les yeux d'un dragon. L'être magique semblait aussi très épuisé... il n'ouvrit pas la gueule et le brun se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, s'il n'avait pas à admirer sa dentition, dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait être bien fournie._

_Il se décida enfin à chercher l'origine du problème de la « chose »... car, il était sûr à présent que le dragon avait besoin d'aide et sûrement de soin. Il ne savait pas si la créature le laisserait faire mais, ne se voyait pas laisser une personne en danger sans rien faire... même si c'était un dragon et non une personne actuellement mais, ce n'était qu'un détail. Il finit alors par repérer une profonde entaille au niveau de son abdomen... abdomen que la créature s'attelait à appuyer et dissimuler sous son corps et ailes pour stopper certainement le saignement... sauf qu'au vu de la quantité qui s'en écoulait toujours, la méthode ne semblait pas très efficace. Le shaman jugea qu'à ce train là, si il ne l'aidait pas, la créature aurait trépassé dans quelques heures, dans la souffrance qui plus est._

_Soupirant puis, inspirant pour se donner du courage, la main plaçait sur son cœur, il contourna l'arbre qui le dissimulait et s'avança prudemment de l'animal magique. Le dragon sentit enfin son odeur ainsi que sa présence et releva sa tête vers lui. L'épuisement mais, aussi l'odeur de son propre sang avaient du l'empêcher de détecter l'humain près de lui. En le voyant s'approcher de lui, méfiant et blessé, il se mit à grogner férocement vers le shaman, sortant et montrant légèrement les dents pointues pour dissuader l'inconnu de s'approcher davantage. Il se sentait en danger... l'homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce moment là... surtout qu'au vu de la blessure... celle-ci avait du être faite par un autre humain. En vérité, lui même avait du mal à faire confiance aux humains, même parmi les shamans... peut-être même plus, quand on constatait les ambitions de certains d'entre eux. Bon... dans tout les cas... il fallait faire comprendre à ce dragon qu'il venait en « ami » et non en « ennemi ». Peut-être que lui parler serait suffisant ? Les dragons comprenaient-ils le langage humain ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais, autant tenter le coup._

_Toujours prudent, il finit par se stopper à quelques mètres de la créature, suffisamment loin pour ne pas constituer une menace et se prendre une contre-attaque du dragon mais, assez proche pour que sa voix soit entendu par l'animal à l'ouïe fine :_

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. J'ai entendu ton cri. Tu souffres. Laisse moi te soigner.

_Le dragon grogna une nouvelle fois, avec moins de violence mais, cependant avec un regard hésitant quand à la véracité et la sincérité de l'humain en face de lui. Pour le rassurer, le brun releva une de ses mains, paume vers le haut et en peut de temps une aura blanche aux reflets cyan se mit à danser dans celle-ci. Le dragon sembla écarquiller les yeux de surprise... enfin il semblait bien à l'humain en tout cas. Un dragon pouvait-il être si expressif ? Il reprit ensuite la parole, toujours son air sérieux sur le visage :_

\- Je suis Shaman. J'ai des pouvoirs curatifs. Je veux te soigner. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention.

_L'être magique prit quelques instants pour peser le pour et le contre, ne quittant pas de ses pupilles reptiliennes son vis-à-vis. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables, le dragon baissa sa garde et d'un mouvement de tête, invita l'humain à s'avancer pour les soins. Il avait cru à ses paroles... peut-être avait-il même scruter son âme ou bien ses pensées ? Dans tout les cas, la créature voulait bien le laisser approcher à présent et voir si il allait bien tenir parole. Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer du corps trois fois plus grand que lui, il intercepta un léger tremblement puis, en regardant vers le visage de la créature, il la surprit à le regarder d'un air craintif avant de détourner la tête ailleurs, comme pris en faute de voyeurisme. Le brun se retint de peu de pouffer... cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri. Ce dragon était décidément à part. Il esquissa finalement un léger sourire._

_Arrivée près de la plaie, il demanda à l'animal d'écarter sa patte qui couvrait la blessure. La créature hésita et l'homme lui précisa que s'il ne pouvait pas atteindre la blessure, il ne pourrait rien faire. Avec hésitation, elle finit par retirer sa patte, laissant l'accès au shaman. L'homme pût enfin se mettre au travail._

_Les soins durèrent plusieurs heures. Il appliqua d'abord quelques herbes et autres pommades curatives qu'il avait en sa possession puis, il diffusa dans un calme olympien de son énergie par la paume de sa main pour accélérer la cicatrisation. La priorité était d'arrêter l'hémorragie après tout. Quand la blessure fût assez refermé, il passa de nouveau les précédents onguents qu'il avait étalé sur la plaie ouverte. La première couche était pour le soin mais aussi, éviter les infections. La seconde une fois la plaie refermée, servait essentiellement comme un pansement et solidifier la cicatrisation._

_Les soins terminés, il se laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant en position assise. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour reprendre de l'air. Assis, il commença à récupérer l'énergie dépenser ces dernières heures. Heureusement pour lui, la nature l'entourait, il récupèrerait donc très vite... une nuit de sommeil serait certainement suffisant._

_Il allait se relever quand il remarqua que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se mit à scruter nerveusement les environs. Il ne le fit toutefois pas longtemps car, il se sentit tout à coup attraper par le col puis, soulever du sol. Il comprit après coup qu'il s'agissait d'une action du dragon. Il venait de l'attraper avec sa mâchoire et s'en allait vers un endroit inconnu. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi... surtout que s'il avait décidé de le manger au final... il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se déplacer avec sa nourriture, si ?_

_Après quelques minutes, tout deux pénétrèrent dans une grotte... l'habitat de fortune de la créature, au vu de la paille et autres objets trainant par ci, par là. Le shaman revit son jugement et se demande si le dragon allait pas le manger tout compte fait ? Son doute prit fin rapidement toutefois quand la créature le lâcha sur le doux manteau de paille avant de se tourner vers un amoncellement de bois non loin. Il cracha un fin jet de flamme, créant un petit feu pour les réchauffer puis, il contourna l'humain et se mit en boule autour. Cette attitude... le dragon avait certainement compris que l'homme aurait été en danger seul cette nuit dans la forêt et pour le remercier, l'avait mis à l'abri dans sa tanière._

_A priori, le dragon avait dorénavant une confiance aveugle envers le shaman pour lui montrer son antre... ce qui ravit et intrigua le shaman mais, en même temps, se demanda bien comment un dragon si naïf pouvait exister ou même bien survivre dans leur monde actuel. Blottit entre les écailles de la créature, il esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Deux sourires en une soirée du brun... décidément il allait neiger le lendemain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il se mit à discuter un peu avec la créature, qui semblait comprendre la moindre de ses paroles et même s'y intéresser grandement au vu de ses prunelles qui brillaient par moment. Cela amusa assez le brun... quel drôle de dragon._

\- Sinon... je ne me suis pas encore présenter. Je ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion de prononcer mon nom, ou bien même que l'on se reverra après cette nuit mais, autant faire les choses bien. Je n'aime pas quand tout n'est pas fait correctement.

_Il marqua une pause puis, reprit d'une voix tout aussi droite :_

\- Mon nom de naissance est Lan Zhan. Mon nom de courtoisie est Lan Wangji. On m'a aussi donné un titre qui est « Hanguang Jun ».

_Par la suite, il parla peu. Le silence finit par s'étirer, les crépitements du feu de bois les bercèrent et tout deux finirent par rejoindre les bras de Morphée._

* * *

_Le lendemain, Hanguang Jun fit ses « aurevoir » au dragon et après une dernière révérence, il rejoint la ville, d'un pas calme. La créature regarda le brun s'en allait au loin... une lueur de tristesse dansant dans son regard d'argent. Elle s'était attachée au Shaman._

* * *

_Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ces évènements. Lan Wangji continuait à parcourir de nombreux territoires et beaucoup le connaissait de part sa notoriété grandissante. De nombreuses personnes venaient réclamer ses services et lui étaient reconnaissants... toutefois, d'autres semblaient le voir tout autrement. La jalousie et l'envie étaient les pires des poisons et malgré lui, le brun attisaient ces sentiments chez certains._

_Ne s'en doutant point ou bien juste ne s'en préoccupant pas, il continuait sa quête de connaissance et de savoir. D'ailleurs, il y a peu, il avait appris de la bouche d'un marchant l'existence d'un instrument magique. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'une relique shamanique perdue depuis longtemps mais, qui semblait avoir refait surface récemment. Il fut tout autant surpris en apprenant que l'aura de l'objet s'était manifesté à son arrivée dans les environs. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien... la relique avait-elle résonné avec son âme ? En se rappelant son arrivée en ville, il s'était rappelé d'une légère vibration dans son aura mais, n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça sur le moment. Non, définitivement, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Rien ne se faisait au hasard... son oncle le lui avait maintes fois répéter._

_Convaincu que son intuition était bonne, il comptait s'aventurer dans les bois où se trouvait, à priori, le mystérieux instrument. Cependant, un problème subsistait. S'il ne voulait pas passer des nuits et des jours à se perdre à travers les nombreux sentiers qui lui était totalement inconnus... il lui faudrait un guide. Un guide qui connaissait les moindres recoins de ces collines. Il se mit donc, avant tout, à la recherche d'une personne correspondant à cette description._

_Après de longues heures de discussions et échanges, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la personne adéquate pour sa quête. Il allait s'avouer vaincu quand un homme déboula dans la taverne où il se trouvait. Étonné par l'arrivée assez bruyante de l'individu, il se mit à l'observer brièvement. Tout comme lui, il possédait une longue chevelure noir ébène. Par contre, contrairement à sa coiffe soignée, les siens étaient remontés en queue de cheval haute avec quelques épis. Côté frange, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, elle se relevait pour retomber sur les côtés en remontant par endroit en épis semblable à sa coupe puis, deux longues mèches encadrées son visage. Un épi plus prononcé trôné au milieu de cette frange bordélique et pointée vers le ciel... Lan Wangji trouva cette mèche pour le moins étrange. Enfin... l'inconnu en lui même le semblait déjà assez. Il continua en observant la tenue du jeune homme. Dans les tons noirs avec un brin de rouge, la taille enserrée par un obi _**(1)**_ et comme pour concorder avec la nonchalance de son propriétaire, son col était un peu lâche lui faisait un léger décolleté. Pour finir, la description de la tenue, celle-ci comportait de larges manches ainsi qu'un hakama _**(2)**_ ... sous forme de jupe. Encore un point étrange à noter sur l'étrange inconnu. Le reste restait dans la normalité et de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage._

_Hanguang Jun se désintéressa de la personne qui venait d'entrer -qui semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un d'ailleurs, vu comme il accostait plusieurs personnes à la volée et avec peu de politesse- et se leva de sa table, tout en laissant de l'argent dessus pour payer sa collation. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la taverne sans un regard en arrière... quand un cri aigu derrière lui le stoppa net dans sa démarche. Plus que le cri, bientôt une main enserra un bout de son ruban frontal, le tirant légèrement en arrière._

_À cet instant, le sang du shaman ne fit qu'un tour... toucher son ruban était tabou, nul n'en avait le droit! Il se retourna brusquement, les traits du visage crispés -ce qui était rare de voir chez lui- s'apprêtant à foudroyer comme jamais le malotru... or, il se stoppa tout aussi soudainement... tombant sur deux perles de lune._

_Perturbé par la couleur des pupilles de la personne l'ayant accosté, il finit par revenir à lui après quelques secondes et remarqua enfin l'individu en face de lui... qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu d'ailleurs. Devant lui, se trouvait le fauteur de trouble qu'il avait observé, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il était tout sourire, son air désinvolte plaqué sur un visage fin et harmonieux, à contrario du reste de son apparence. Actuellement, il le fixait de ses prunelles bleus penchant vers le gris argenté... une couleur comparable à la lune. Lan Wangji se fit la réflexion que ce regard lui disait quelque chose mais, n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Ayant repris ses esprits, il put constater que le jeune homme était plus petit que lui d'une tête... ça ne semblait toutefois pas le perturber outre mesure d'importuner qui que ce soit, il semblait faire parti de la catégorie qui n'avait peur de rien. Il réalisa aussi que le jeune homme tenait toujours le bout de son ruban frontal dans la paume de sa main et son regard se fit perçant à cette constatation... faisant instantanément lâcher prise son homologue sur le fin tissu, sentant sûrement la menace. Celui ci sentit d'ailleurs un frisson d'angoisse traverser sa colonne vertébrale, tout en ayant un regard qui exprimait très clairement le regret. Le shaman, voyant son ruban revenir à sa place originel et l'air apitoyé du plus jeune, soupira et décida de passer l'éponge... pour cette fois._

_Se souvenant enfin du lieu où il se trouvait, remarquant aussi le fait que tout le monde les scrutait dans la taverne, le shaman jeta un regard circulaire comparable à une tempête de neige dans toute la salle, tirant un frisson d'effroi aux curieux qui retournèrent vite à leurs occupations premières. Ceci fait, avec un brin d'agacement, le plus grand se tourna vers le plus petit, qui l'observait à présent avec une expression pleine d'admiration et un brin de... malice ?_

\- Toucher mon ruban frontal est prohibé. Je te prierais de t'abstenir à l'avenir.

_Sous la possible menace cachée dans cette phrase, le jeune homme eut à de nouveau un frisson et se recula légèrement du shaman... à priori, il lui restait tout de même son instinct de survie. Il ne s'en alla cependant pas après cet échange... comme si il souhaitait discuter avec le plus vieux. Lan Wangji sentait déjà une migraine venir, trouva le courage et surtout encore une once de patience pour demander à l'autre :_

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Malgré son énervement, il restait la personne polie et respectueuse des règles de sa famille, d'autant plus qu'il devait s'appliquer dans ses devoirs de shaman... d'autant au vu de son rang. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne, si elle se trouvait en difficulté. Le jeune homme en face de lui retrouva d'un coup son assurance et s'exclama alors, joyeusement et avec amusement :_

\- En fait, ce serait plutôt vous qui avez besoin de moi, je crois bien !

_Voyant déjà les pupilles de Hanguang Jun se rétrécirent d'énervement, l'individu reprit avec précipitation :_

\- Ah ! Non non ! Je me suis mal exprimé, laissez moi m'expliquer ! Je veux dire par là que j'ai entendu que vous cherchiez un guide pour aller dans la forêt Inquiry **(3)**! Si c'est toujours bien le cas... je suis votre homme ! Je connais les moindres recoins de cette forêt !

_Finit-il nerveusement, attendant une réponse de son interlocuteur avec appréhension. Le shaman resta quelque peu sur les fesses, si on pouvait le dire ainsi... il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ceci. Lui qui pensait devoir rembarrer un admirateur ou encore devoir aider un individu désagréable, il venait en fait de trouver un miraculeux guide pour la recherche de l'objet mystique._

_Il se mit alors à jauger de haut en bas la personne en face de lui une nouvelle fois, plus méticuleusement. Il avait une carrure qui semblait frêle et il se demandait si l'individu ne lui mentait pas mais, en voyant son expression sincère et qui espérait obtenir une réponse positive, Lan Wangji jugea qu'il pouvait faire l'affaire. Après tout, il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture, disait-on. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis, prit la parole :_

\- Bien. Comment te nommes-tu ?

_Cette simple réponse certifiait que le shaman avait accepté la proposition du jeune homme... jeune homme qui se retint de justesse d'éclater de joie dans la taverne d'ailleurs... le plus grand le vit se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri de joie puis, le regarder. S'était-il retenu pour éviter de le gêner une nouvelle fois en attirant l'attention ?... Peut-être bien. En tout cas, plus que contraignant, il trouvait ce curieux personnage amusant et intriguant maintenant._

_Retirant la main sur sa bouche, le futur guide lui fit un grand sourire et se présenta avec enthousiasme :_

\- Mon nom de naissance est Wei Ying ! Mon nom de courtoisie est Wei Wuxian !

_Cette formulation formelle... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, tout comme les pupilles de ce Wei Wuxian, cela lui sembla familier. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à se souvenir d'où cela provenait et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce fait l'agaçait atrocement... comme si c'était quelque chose d'important qu'il n'aurait pas du oublier justement. Est-ce que ça pouvait avoir un rapport à la perte de mémoire dont le médecin familial lui avait parlé lors de son récent accident ?_

_Mettant ce détail, pour la énième fois de côté, il reprit en saluant le jeune homme, qui lui rendait la révérence polie :_

\- Enchanté Wei Wuxian. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Je te paierais généreusement pour le service... tu auras la moitié maintenant et le reste à la fin de ta « mission ». Voir même une prime de risque, si ça s'avère dangereux.

_L'autre brun écarquilla soudain les yeux, tout en agitant ses bras de droite à gauche en l'air ainsi que son visage dans le même mouvement, ses mèches de devant suivant le même mouvement, pour contredire les propos de son homologue :_

\- Non, non ! Pas besoin de me payer ! Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent !

_Le blanc se renfrogna... tout à coup, ce Wei Wuxian devenait louche. Voyant la nouvelle lueur méfiante dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, le plus jeune reprit sur un ton direct, voir potentiellement vexé par le doute qu'il pouvait déceler chez le plus âgé :_

\- Je ne suis pas louche hein ! Je veux juste rendre service ! Surtout que je vous admire beaucoup Hanguang Jun !

_Sur le coup, Lan Wangji s'avoua volontiers que la conviction et la sincérité des paroles de son interlocuteur l'avait fait rougir. Ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage impassible... mais, si on regardait de plus près, seul le lobe de ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte vermeille. Pas qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de compliments ou même de déclarations mais... jamais cela avait été aussi... vrai ? Pur ? Empli d'honnêteté ? Sans attente ? Il n'avait à ce jour, jamais reçu de telles phrases dénués d'intentions quelconques... et ça le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait oser l'avouer._

_Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de dissimuler cette gêne imprévue puis, il reprit difficilement, sans regarder aucunement vers l'autre brun :_

\- Je te crois. Et pas besoin du « titre ». Appelle-moi par mon nom de courtoisie.

_Wei Wuxian marqua un instant d'hésitation... voir de surprise ? Il esquissa ensuite un fin sourire et laissa glisser entre ses lèvres, sur un ton que l'autre ne réussit pas à décrypter :_

\- « Lan Wangji »

_Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi le jeune avait prononcé son nom d'une telle voix, il ne put réfréner un doux frisson de parcourir son échine. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques minutes ?_

_Repoussant encore ces sensations inhabituelles, il ne parla pas d'avantage avec l'autre brun. Il hocha très légèrement la tête, tout en sortant de la taverne, indiquant par ce simple geste à son cadet de le suivre. Wei Ying comprit aisément le langage du shaman et le suivit presque en sautillant gaiement... un petit sourire ravi flottant toujours sur son visage androgyne._

* * *

**(1) Obi :** Ceinture de kimonos.  
**(2) Hakama :** Pantalon large, porté surtout à l'époque des samouraïs.  
**(3)** Petit clin d'oeil à une mélodie de Mo Dao Zu Shi.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de mon UA! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite... surtout que je compte introduire d'autres personnages. Bon... pas pour tout de suite par contre, mais c'est prévu =P


	2. Part 2 - Rapprochement ?

Yop ! Désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour ce second chapitre ! En fait, je voulais le publier avec au moins le dessin du chapitre 1 mais, comme il n'est pas encore fini (j'ai galérer dessus) et que je veux pas vous faire patienter davantage alors que le chapitre était presque terminé... et bien, je l'ai achevé et le voici ! =D

Je pense qu'il y aura encore 1-2 chapitres après celui-ci, voir peut-être 3 pour conclure l'histoire si besoin. Mais je compte aussi faire certainement des bonus donc, no soucis, vous ne serrez pas en manque ! (d'autant plus qu'hormis celle-ci, j'ai encore PLEINS d'idées pour notre petit couple, héhé x'3)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore à tout ceux qui aiment et suivent cette histoire ! Ça me fait super plaisir -^^-

* * *

**Réponses aux coms:**

**Segadora :** Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle te plait autant ^^  
Et comme demandé, voici la suite ;)

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Hahaha, les batteries... toujours en panne quand il faut pas x'D  
Sinon pas de soucis pour me nommer "Déesse du mariage", je dis pas non =P

_Jiang Cheng:_ Lui lançait pas trop de fleurs non plus... y en a déjà trop dans sa tête U3U

Mais chut toi! 'spèce de tsundere!

_JC:_ Que...quoi?!

_Wei Ying:_ Et un point pour ma soeurette!Et no soucis Maman, je vais te faire rêver (ou plutôt mourir de rire?) dans ce chapitre...et sûrement les prochains aussi, hé hé ^^

Ah oui et en parlant de la chanson "Wangxian" d'ailleurs... hi hi...tu verras à la fin... sur ce, bonne lecture! ;D

* * *

**PART 2**

**Rapprochement ?**

* * *

_Avant de partir du village, Lan Wangji en compagnie de son guide, se rendirent vers diverses commerces pour faire des provisions et autres préparatifs pour leur voyage à venir. Ils allaient certainement passer plusieurs journées, voir « nuits » dans la forêt, ils avaient donc besoin de vivres ainsi que de produits de première priorité. Le plus jeune conseilla Hanguang Jun de ne pas trop se charger non plus. Le shaman le vit acheter un arc avec un carquois de flèches et lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout en dirigeant son regard vers l'épée accroché au obi du jeune garçon, qu'il n'avait remarqué que quelques minutes plus tôt. Interceptant le regard du plus grand, il s'expliqua avec un fin sourire :_

\- L'épée, c'est bien pour les combats rapprochés mais, pour chasser, rien ne peut égaler un bon arc et des flèches !

_Il agrémenta ses propos d'un clin d'oeil, que Lan Wangji ignora. Cependant, il adhérait à l'explication de son interlocuteur, cela paraissait même logique. Ainsi, ça expliquait aussi comment il pourrait se subvenir avec le peu de vivres qu'ils avaient achetés._

_Les emplettes terminées, Wei Wuxian plaça l'arc sur l'une de ses épaules et positionna le carquois de flèches dans son dos puis, garda le sac de courses entre ses mains. Le grand voulut prendre une part pour l'aider mais, le brun avait refuser, clamant que ce n'était pas lourd et que Hanguang Jun n'avait pas besoin de porter tout ça... d'autant plus qu'il avait l'habitude de faire divers travaux manuels. Le plus âge le jaugea du regard... effectivement, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par le poids de tout ce qu'il portait malgré sa frêle corpulence. On aurait même dit que ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde ! Plus que de « ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture », le shaman se disait que c'était plutôt étrange pour un corps menu comme le sien. Enfin... la nature pouvait faire des choses étranges... il mit donc sa perplexité de côté et décida d'ignorer une nouvelle fois cette petite alarme qui résonnait dans un coin de sa tête._

_Ils partirent ensuite en direction des montagnes. Le plus petit en tête avec toutes les fournitures, guidant le plus grand qui le suivait avec son silence habituel._

* * *

_Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur départ. Lan Wangji fût agréablement surpris en voyant que son guide était efficace... mieux encore ! Il avait eu des doutes quant à ses capacités à l'arc mais, ceux-ci étaient rapidement partis quand il avait vu le plus jeune s'armer de l'arc et décocher des flèches d'une précision rare. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à se nourrir grâce au talent au tir de son compagnon... toutefois, il ne lui laisserait plus jamais la partie « cuisine ». Même cuire de la viande, c'était une catastrophe ! Il avait réussi à carboniser de la viande en moins d'une minute et encore une autre fois, il avait mis une épice tellement forte qu'il avait clairement pensé que sa gorge allait brûler littéralement !_

_Ils avaient aussi beaucoup discuter le long des sentiers, même si le blanc était peu bavard par rapport à son guide. Il apprit ainsi que le plus jeune savait beaucoup de choses et en même temps, était très ignare sur d'autres... fait encore une fois assez mystérieux. De plus, il ne l'avait pas encore vu manier son épée mais, de part la finesse de sa fabrication et ses dorures... elle ne pouvait décidément appartenir à un jeune homme lambda. Il avait pu aussi un peu plus observer ses vêtements et même si de loin, cela ressemblant à de bons de tissus quelconques, le regard du plus âgé repéra quelques détails et autres particularités, qui encore une fois, ne pouvait pas être en possession d'un individu commun._

_Le shaman avait tout d'abord pensé à un vol... mais après avoir passé plusieurs jours avec le jeune adulte, il avait pu constater lui même qu'il n'avait rien d'un malfrat, malgré son espièglerie… dont il n'émanait aucune malveillance. Oui, il était juste un peu malicieux. Il aimait taquiner, titiller les gens qu'il appréciait... au grand désarroi de Lan Wangji, qui avait fini par craquer quelques fois et sortir de ses gongs. Mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le détester, lui, son énergie débordante et son sourire un peu trop grand et lumineux pour le plus grand. Non... il n'avait clairement pas la carrure d'un criminel. D'autant plus qu'il avait pu remarquer un côté qui aurait pu lui faire défaut à ce niveau là. L'adolescent était juste, honnête et parfois même... naïf. À cette pensée, il grinça des dents... il se demandait même comment le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore attiré des ennuis avec tout ça et son impulsivité en prime... enfin là n'était pas le but de sa réflexion._

_Sa deuxième supposait reposer sur le fait que Wei Wuxian était un jeune noble. Mais là encore, plusieurs détails ne collaient pas... ou pas totalement tout du moins. Si c'était le cas, que faisait-il loin de chez lui ? Non accompagné en plus ? Avec une allure aussi débraillé ? Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu de tenue et de discipline ?... quoique quand il le voulait bien, il en avait donc, ce point n'était pas vraiment à retenir. Et dernière chose... il n'avait jamais entendu de famille noble portant le nom de « Wei ». A moins qu'il n'est pris un nom d'emprunt pour passer incognito ? Les dernières questions qui restaient sûrement avec les réponses les plus vagues étaient au final : que faisait-il à ses côtés à se faire passer pour un guide ? Comment connaissez-t-il aussi bien les recoins de ces montagnes ? Mais surtout... Quel était son but ?_

_Le cas « Wei Wuxian » mit de côté, autre chose lui paraissait étrange. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'ils passaient entre les arbres de cette profonde forêt. Il s'attendait à recevoir la visite de revenants, voir même d''esprits malins qui se feraient un plaisir de les attaquer... mais rien. Il n'y eut strictement aucune manifestation d'aucun genre... il pouvait même certifier qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi auparavant !... enfin... plus depuis longtemps. Étrange... vraiment étrange tout ça._

_Une nouvelle nuit s'annonça alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but, il le sentait. Le guide lui proposa de se poser là où il se trouvait pour la nuit, près de l'entrée d'une grotte. Après tout, voyager de nuit n'était pas conseillé, même pour un fin connaisseur des environs. Hanguang Jun se cala dos à une paroi rocheuse constituant l'antre caverneux et se laissa glisser vers le sol, en position assise. Il perdit ensuite son regard quelques instants vers l'intérieur de la grotte et eut comme un éclair qui traversa son crâne à cet instant. Poussant un léger cri de douleur entre ses dents, tout en se tenant le front d'une main, Wei Wuxian vint le voir avec un regard inquiet._

_Le plus grand le rassura en disant que tout allait bien, que c'était sûrement dû à la fatigue. La réponse sembla satisfaire l'autre, qui lui intima de se reposer le temps qu'il revienne avec une proie. Se munissant de l'arc et du carquois de flèches, il s'en alla ensuite à travers les bois d'un pas rapide et agile._

_En voyant sa silhouette s'éloignait, le shaman qui se sentait un petit mieux, leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait et repensant à la vision qui venait de le frapper... car, il n'avait pas eu une simple migraine. A présent, il était convaincu même qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de primordiale. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec une grotte... et ces yeux si clairs qu'ils se confondaient avec la lune._

* * *

_Une bonne demi-heure était passée quand Wei Wuxian revint à leur campement de fortune. Il remarqua alors que le plus âgé s'était endormi, pendant le bref délai où il l'avait laissé. Un sourire empli de tendresse s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il déposa sa chasse au pied d'un arbre proche puis, il prit une couverture et parti recouvrir le shaman avec celle-ci. Doucement, sans bruit, il la déposa sur le corps endormi puis, il resta recroqueviller à côté... observant en silence cette homme... qui était beau comme un dieu... cette homme... dont le cœur était aussi pur que du diamant... cette homme... dont l'attitude était aussi dur qu'un iceberg... mais surtout... cette homme... qu'il aimait éperdument mais, à qui il n'oserait jamais avoué ses sentiments... ou même sa nature, ayant trop peur de le perdre. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé... il ne laisserait pas passer cette unique chance, même si pour ça, il devait étouffé ses sentiments pour rester à ses côtés à jamais._

_Sentant une distorsion dans l'air, il se releva soudainement puis, se tourna en direction des arbres, faisant voler les pans de ses manches dans son geste. De nombreuses âmes semblaient vouloir se rapprocher d'eux... sûrement pour posséder le corps du shaman ou bien tout simplement le dévorer pour certains. Les pupilles de Wei Wuxian se fendirent et se mirent à luire dans les ténèbres d'une lueur glaciale, fixant les âmes errantes. Par la suite, d'une voix roque et tranchante comme une lame, qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, il cracha férocement... sans toutefois lever trop la voix, envers les manifestations malveillantes :_

\- N'approchez pas. Déguerpissez... si vous ne voulez pas finir « déchiquetées **(1)**».

_Un frisson d'effroi traversa l'assemblée, comprenant très clairement à qui ils avaient affaire par sa puissante aura et ne voulant pas le moins du monde défier cette personne. Ils ne se le firent pas dire une seconde fois... l'homme aux airs d'adolescent n'aurait pas réitérer son avertissement de toute manière. Il s'était voulu très clair. Son message était parfaitement passé. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il n'y eut plus la moindre trace des esprits qui les encerclaient il y a quelques minutes à peine._

_Baissant la garde, il ferma ses paupières avec un soupir. Il les rouvrit ensuite, remarquant ainsi que ses pupilles avaient repris leur apparence basique puis, un sourire s'étira de nouveau sur ses lèvres, retrouvant ainsi son expression habituelle. Il se retourna vers Lan Wangji, toujours profondément endormi, qui ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait, quand il était au pays de Morphée. Son sourire se fit plus doux tandis que d'une voix tout aussi tendre mais, avec un brin de malice, il glissa pour lui même :_

\- Alala, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi... enfin, ce ne sont pas ses faibles créatures qui réussiront à te faire du mal, tu peux en être sûr. Tout du moins, tant que je serais à tes côtés.

_Il se baissa vers le plus grand, en position accroupi face à lui. Il était très proche du shaman... contemplant ce visage qui lui donnait encore maintenant des frissons. Il hésita une seconde, ses joues prenant une couleur légèrement pourpre puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il déposa un baiser sur le front du shaman avant de se relever précipitamment, de courir en sens inverse pour plonger et s'enrouler dans la foulée dans sa couche... au summum de la gêne, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il finit par s'endormir peu après dans la position la plus improbable qui soit._

_Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Lan Wangji s'était réveillé peu avant le baiser et ne savait pas trop comment réagir après avoir reçu cette marque d'affection... d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de ce geste, puisque le plus jeune le pensait endormi. Les lobes de ses oreilles rougies par la gêne, il médita par la suite une bonne partie de la nuit, retrouvant le sommeil que bien tard... lorsque l'aube commençait déjà à se lever._

* * *

_Le réveil du lendemain fût assez... cocasse. Dans le sens où le shaman s'était réveillé avec le souvenir du baiser et n'avait pas très bien dormi... ce qui lui donnait une tête semblable à un mort vivant. Mais si en plus, on rajoutait le fait de retrouver son guide enroulé dans sa couette... enfin... une partie du corps du guide plutôt... vu que les cheveux de celui-ci dépassait vers le haut et ses jambes vers le bas... s'il devait faire un comparatif à cette image... ce serait celle d'un sandwich.  
Il resta quelques minutes dubitatif face à cette vision assez peu commune... rougissant un peu en voyant les jambes de Wei Ying exposées à sa vue __**(2)**__... puis, il finit par se reprendre et se décida enfin à réveiller le plus jeune, qui dormait comme une souche._

_D'ailleurs, c'était un détail qu'il avait bien retenu depuis quelques jours. Son guide n'était clairement pas du matin. Après l'avoir secoué plusieurs fois et appelé pendant plusieurs minutes, Wei Wuxian décida enfin de sortir la tête de sa couette... et quel tête ! Déjà que ses cheveux n'étaient pas disciplinés et leur propriétaire pas préoccupé à en prendre soin... mais ce matin là, ceux-ci avaient créer une toute nouvelle coupe inédite ! Lan Zhan se retint de justesse de pouffer de rire en voyant la tignasse formant des sortes de vagues montantes vers le ciel et une autre partie, plaquée sur la moitié du visage de l'assoupi, qui avait quelques mèches dans sa bouche ouverte tandis qu'il peinait à reprendre pied avec la réalité, les yeux plissés à l'extrême._

_Décidément, ce garçon était unique. Il était bien le seul à être aussi imprévisible et à réussir l'exploit de l'amuser à ce point. Reprenant son calme et oubliant dans le même temps la scène de la veille, le plus grand aida le guide à se réveiller, en l'aidant à se débarbouiller le visage avec un peu d'eau puis, le recoiffa sommairement et ajusta ses vêtements au passage... sans trop non plus insister sur certaines parties... sensibles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait gêné quand il pensait à ce genre de choses depuis quelques jours... enfin depuis Wei Wuxian... et par rapport à Wei Wuxian en fait._

_Le plus jeune fût pleinement éveillé peu après et semblait à présent en plein forme. Il utilisa son ruban pour se faire une queue de cheval haute, finissant l'arrangement de sa coupe de cheveux. Ensuite, il s'affaira à préparer un feu puis, préparer la viande qu'il avait trouvé la veille et la mettre à cuire dessus... laissant ensuite le soin à Lan Wangji de surveiller lui-même la cuisson pour éviter de nouveaux désastres. C'était le matin et comme il n'avait pas manger avant de se coucher, il était important de reprendre des forces avant de reprendre la route._

_Ils échangèrent peu de paroles pendant le repas puis, repartirent sur les chemins jusqu'au soir._

* * *

_Encore une fois, ils se posèrent à un endroit pour la nuit. Et on pouvait dire que ce soir là, ils avaient décrochés le gros lot puisqu'ils étaient tombés sur des sources thermales ! N'ayant pu se nettoyer que sommairement depuis plusieurs jours, c'était une aubaine de tomber sur ces étendues d'eau chaudes et revitalisantes de surplus ! Ils déposèrent leurs affaires derrière les rochers, du côté où la vapeur ne les atteindraient pas et ne pourraient donc pas les endommager puis, décidèrent d'aller s'y baigner avant de manger. Ils avaient des restes donc, pas besoin de chasser. Un bon bain avant de dîner était parfait pour relaxer le corps de la fatigue de la journée._

_Par raison d'intimité, surtout du point de vue du shaman, ils iraient chacun dans un coin différent et séparé de la source. Wei Wuxian ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée et gonfla les joues, agacé... avant de se souvenir d'un détail et de prendre une tête carrément dépité. Il la releva peu après, de nouveau avec son expression souriante, partant d'un côté de la source d'un pas impétueux, résigné et abandonnant l'idée de prendre le bain en compagnie de l'autre brun. Voyant les diverses réactions du guide du coin de l'oeil, Lan Wangji laissa échapper un soupir, avant de se diriger à son tour vers un autre coin de la source._

_Arrivé près de plusieurs rochers, il se dévêtit avec grâce, déposa ses vêtements impeccablement pliés au pied de la roche puis, se dirigea vers l'eau pour y pénétrer lentement et en silence. Il avait gardé son ruban frontal, ne l'ôtant qu'à de très rares occasion, souvent et surtout par nécessité de le nettoyer. Il plongea son corps jusqu'au cou, avant de se relever et laissa le haut de son corps hors du liquide chaud tandis qu'une énorme pierre vint servir d'appui à son dos. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'eau chaude sur sa peau, la vapeur venant chatouiller sa chevelure et son visage, le silence qui était apaisant. Cependant, un bruit... comme celui de quelque chose qui se frottait contre autre chose, le sortit de sa transe._

_Intrigué par ce bruissement inconnu, il en chercha l'origine et finit par se figer complètement sur place... comme gelé, quand il leva la tête vers le haut des rochers pour apercevoir une mèche noire familière commençant à dépasser de l'amont rocheux. Son visage blêmit et un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale quand enfin la tête de Wei Wuxian dépassa totalement. Celui-ci sembla chercher quelque chose de précis du regard avant de le repérer et de braquer son regard sur lui, avec un sourire taquin. Il croisa les bras sur le sommet des pierres, restant en appui sur ses pieds sur les roches du côté de sa source puis, en penchant la tête avec un petit rire amusé, il s'exclama :_

\- Lan Wangji ! Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seul de votre côté ?... Car moi oui !

_Le blanc se sentait plus que mal à l'aise actuellement alors que l'autre ne voyait absolument pas la tension montait chez son homologue. Au contraire, il continua avec tout autant d'entrain :_

\- D'ici, on peut discuter si vous voulez, ça sera moins ennuyeux !

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fit vibrer les pores du shaman mais, pas d'une façon déplaisante... et il ne comprenait pas... ne voulait pas ? Il se sentait perturbé, perdu et gêné pour le moment. Le plus jeune allait reprendre la parole, s'amusant de la situation même, au vu de la lueur de malice flottant dans ses prunelles lunaires, quand il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche. Paniquant à son tour, il regarda désespérément Hanguang Jun en contrebas qui le fusillait du regard... Wei Wuxian déglutit. Il était peut-être aller un peu trop loin cette fois-ci ?  
Ne comprenant toutefois, toujours pas d'où venait son mutisme, Lan Wangji, tout en se dissimulant dans l'eau, lui formula d'une voix des plus polaires :_

\- Wei Wuxian... je vous ai jeté un sort de silence. Retournez immédiatement de votre côté de la source, si vous voulez retrouver un jour votre voix... j'espère avoir été bien clair.

_À ceci, il lança un regard tellement perçant au guide que celui-ci sursauta sur place... et ainsi déraper sur le rocher où l'un de ses pieds avait pris appui. Perdant pied, le shaman le vit disparaître avec effroi de sa vision en chute libre, la bouche ouverte sans le moindre son, toujours sous le sort du silence. Il se releva droit et raide, se tendant davantage en entendant le bruit d'un corps heurtant de l'eau de l'autre côté de l'amont de rocher._

_Il redevint blanc mais, pas pour la même raison cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme venait de faire une énorme chute... et s'il s'était blessé ? Pire, s'il avait pris un mauvais coup et était mort ? En plus, c'était pleinement de sa faute. C'est à cause de lui que l'adolescent avait glissé... sous la peur. Il se mit à trembler, les lèvres serraient entre elle sous l'angoisse. Jetant tout calme et maintien, il s'écria sous la panique tout en courant vers ses vêtements avec empressement, le cœur battant à toute allure :_

\- Wei Wuxian ! Vous allez bien ? Répondez ! J'arrive de suite !

_Cependant, il eut à peine récupérer ses vêtements que des toussotements lui parvint. La personne semblait recraché de l'eau puis, s'exclama difficilement entre quelques respirations et toux :_

\- Oui... oui... ça va... keuf... Ne vous en faites pas... keuf... je vais bien... keuf...

_Le guide marqua une pause. À ce moment là, Lan Wangji remarqua qu'il avait enlevé inconsciemment le sort de silence sous la panique... mais, ce n'était pas plus mal, c'était même mieux pour savoir l'état de son compagnon. Wei Wuxian lui dit ensuite :_

\- Ne venez pas... keuf... ce n'est pas la peine... je vais bien... keuf...

_Le plus âgé tira une grimace. Non il n'allait pas bien... il n'était à priori pas blesser mais, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien non plus._

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, j'arrive de suite.

\- Non, non, ça va ! Je vous l'assure !... Keuf keuf...

_Il commença à tousser beaucoup plus fort d'un coup, inquiétant encore plus le blanc. Il commença à se revêtir rapidement puis, se dirigea avec hâte vers l'autre source. Entendant des pas se rapprochant de lui, l'adolescent sembla paniqué et s'exprima rapidement et avec affolement :_

\- Ahhh ! Ok, d'accord... keuf... keuf... mais attendez que je me rhabille d'abord, ok ? Keuf !

_Lan Wangji s'arrêta net. Il y a quelques instants le garçon faisait du voyeurisme mais, tout à coup, il devenait pudique ?! Le shaman trouva ce détail quelque peu étrange à nouveau mais, au vu de la situation et de son trouble, il décida d'approuver la demande du plus jeune. Il attendait sagement et avec un calme fragile, près du dernier rocher le séparant de l'autre brun, quand il entendit la voix de celui-ci l'appelait. Cependant, elle semblait à présent très faible. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, contourna le rocher et le vit étendu sur le sol, vêtu seulement de sa robe intérieure _**(3)**_. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran, ignorant totalement la tenue légère de son ami... il pouvait certainement l'appeler ainsi, non ?_

_Il s'approcha du corps étendu et remarqua très vite que le garçon n'allait pas bien. Il respirait fortement et avait les yeux vitreux... il toussotait quelques fois aussi. Malgré la présence de la source chaude non loin, sa peau était beaucoup trop humide pour être justifier juste par ce fait. Il posa sa main sur son front et la retira presque immédiatement sous la surprise. Wei Wuxian présentait une forte fièvre. Était-ce dû au choc de son corps contre la surface liquide et chaude... surtout d'une telle hauteur ? À cette constatation, il vérifia rapidement le corps de l'autre et ne constata aucune blessure, que ce soit externe ou interne. Il soupira de soulagement, même si au fond, ça l'étonnait beaucoup que l'adolescent n'est pas subi plus de dégâts au vu de la chute qu'il avait fait._

_Il lui restait toutefois une forte fièvre à faire disparaître... surtout que si elle augmentait encore, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux._

\- Lan Wangji...

_L'appela de nouveau faiblement Wei Wuxian, ses paupières luttant contre la fatigue. Le blanc esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, en voyant l'état inhabituel du jeune homme. Par la suite, sans plus de cérémonie, il le souleva dans ses bras et le transporta de l'autre côté des sources, à l'abri des vapeurs humides. Laissant son attitude correct et propre pour plus tard, il donna un net coup de pied dans une des couettes pour l'étendre au sol puis, y déposa délicatement son précieux paquet. Les mains de nouveau libres, il s'empressa ensuite de couvrir le guide d'une autre couette puis, prépara et plaça sur son front un linge humide et frais. Il le vit se détendre quelque peu et soupirait de bien être face à cette dernière action. Le blanc voyait bien que le plus jeune luttait contre le sommeil. Il allait lui intimer le fait de se reposer mais, l'adolescent lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en laissant échapper :_

\- Je suis désolé... je vous retarde... je n'aurais pas dû vous espionner non plus... c'est ma faute...

_Le jeune homme exprimait clairement qu'il s'en voulait mais, en plus, mettait entièrement la faute sur lui... alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Hanguang Jun fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant les propos du garçon puis, il lui répondit :_

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser. Je ne vous en veux pas. Tout n'est pas votre faute... vous ne me retardez pas.

_Finit-il puis, il rajouta, presque comme un ordre :_

\- Dormez maintenant. Ça vous fera du bien.

_Le malade acquiesça légèrement d'un mouvement de tête avant d'esquisser un sourire... quelque peu forcé et demanda :_

\- Vous pourriez me chanter une berceuse pour m'aider à dormir, Hanguang Jun ?

_Et même s'il ne lui répondit pas, le Shaman se mit à chantonner une chanson. Une chanson tendre, triste, empli d'amour... qui reflétait ses sentiments... des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas encore... une chanson qu'il avait crée et que Wei Wuxian serait le seul à connaître. Une chanson sur les deux qui sera nommé plus tard de leur deux noms : Wangxian._

* * *

**(1) **J'emploie ce terme car, ce sont des âmes et que concrètement, se faire « déchiqueter » son âme serait à priori LARGEMENT plus douloureux que tout pour toutes ses créatures, vu que c'est leur principale composition.  
**(2) **De ce que j'ai cru comprendre de cette époque, la moindre parcelle de peau hors extrémité (mains, pieds, tête) était considéré comme « intime » et donc, potentiellement... hum... « érotique ».  
**(3) **Leur tenue possède plusieurs couches. On nomme la première et ce qui constitue en gros leurs « sous-vêtements » ainsi. Même si ça reste tout de même une partie de kimono qui recouvre presque tout le corps. Enfin... vu que c'est blanc et que ça colle à son corps avec l'eau... pas sûr que le tissu était pas transparent ou presque... Lan Zhan a dû bien se rincer l'oeil, hu hu ~ èvè

* * *

Et c'est une fin de chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aurez tout autant apprécier que le premier... d'autant plus qu'à la fin, j'ai rajouté une ÉNORME scène qui n'y était pas de base... l'histoire prend possession de moi parfois, je crois ^_^'

Bref ! Chapitre 3 dont j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début et... les hostilités commencent ? On arrive enfin au but de nos deux lurons ? Hé hé, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça dans le prochain chapitre donc ! (Je donne pas de date pour celui-ci mais, ça ne sera sans doute pas plus pour que pour celui-ci... donc max un mois) Hésitez pas à laisser des coms, ça me fait toujours plaisir et même rire, très souvent x'DDDDD


	3. Part 3 - Le mystère Wei Wuxian?

Yop ! J'espère que le confinement se passe bien ? Aujourd'hui, je vous dépose le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Désolé du temps d'attente plus long que prévu... j'ai pris plus de temps pour l'écrire que prévu ET j'ai mis 3-4 pour faire l'illustration qui va avec. Oui, du coup, l'illustration que vous pouvez retrouver sur le chapitre sur Wattpad est « made by me » donc, si vous la repartagez ou autres, pensez à mettre les crédits s'il vous plait =P  
(Vous pouvez la retrouver aussi sur ma page Facebook « Soyashi & Champi » ou encore sur mon twitter/insta sous « Soyashi_3173 » et « Soyashi3173_art ».)

Du coup, on arrive enfin au but de ce premier arc... en quelque sorte ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

(J'ai aussi décidé de déplacer une scène au prochain chapitre car, je pense que sinon... je n'aurais pas encore fini ce chapitre et il risquait de faire le double de ce que j'ai déjà rédigé... hahaha ^_^'')

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

*** Réponses aux coms :**

**Tsukiyomi:** Toi, je te réponds toujours en Mp donc, pas besoin ici =P  
***lui tire la langue***

**Segadora :** Merci beaucoup! ça me fait super plaisir qu'elle te plait autant et j'espère que ça continuera!... malgré le temps que je mets à pondre les chapitres ^_^"

**Tsuki Banritt :** De rien ;)  
Hahaha! Non mais autant l'un que l'autre, ils sont SUPER protecteurs x'D  
Ah ça!...ce sera expliqué bientôt... mais pas encore dans ce chapitre par contre, sorry =P

**Marmag1: **Merci beaucoup! Malheureusement non...je n'arrive ABSOLUMENT jamais à tenir mes plannings donc je ne donne plus de dates... c'est plus sûr... mais j'essaye de poster au moins tout les mois pour cette fanfic en tout cas x'D

* * *

**PART 3 – Le mystère « Wei Wuxian » ?**

* * *

_L'adolescent avait fini par fermer les paupières et s'endormit sous la douce mélodie que lui avait offert Hanguang Jun. Il n'avait jamais pensé que celui-ci répondrait à un de ses caprices. Il était extrêmement heureux. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa enfin emporté dans un sommeil profond et réparateur._

_Remarquant peu après que Wei Wuxian s'était endormi, Lan Wangji voulut à son tour partir se coucher jusqu'au réveil du garçon... toutefois, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était clairement pas approprier... ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes non plus mais, cette idée... était vraiment plus que tentante. Reniant sa raison pour cette fois, il s'avança vers le garçon, s'assit près de lui puis, ramena sa tête sur ses genoux. Il sentit ses oreilles rougir par cet acte des plus osés mais, ne se retira pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais malgré la gêne qui enflammait tout son être, il aimait être là... ainsi... avec le garçon sur ses genoux. Ça lui plaisait... le rendait comblé d'avoir l'autre près de lui, de le sentir proche, de sentir la poitrine de celui-ci se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration, de sentir sa présence contre lui. Laissant les questions pour plus tard, il se mit doucement et tendrement à caresser la tête de son « ami » puis, de glisser avec fascination ses doigts à travers ses longues mèches noires._

_Ce moment s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes puis, heures sans que Lan Wangji ne s'en rend vraiment compte... mais comme tout bon moment, il faut toujours quelque chose pour le briser. Ce fût le cas avec l'arrivée de plusieurs âmes errantes. La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais, trop préoccupé par l'adolescent ainsi que par le fait du calme des nuits précédentes, il avait abaissé sa vigilance._

_Des feux follets et autres présences troubles s'étaient déjà rassemblées autour d'eux, les encerclant et bloquant tout tentatives de fuite. Le shaman pesta silencieusement, tandis que ses sourcils se plissèrent d'agacement. De nuit, il était plus vulnérable aux esprits, d'autant plus quand ils étaient en masse, comme c'était le cas actuellement. De plus, il devait protéger le guide actuellement sur ses genoux et qui était sans défense pour le moment. Pas qu'en tant qu'humain, il n'était pas moins vulnérable mais, au moins dans un état d'éveil, il pouvait d'une certaine façon les repousser avec sa conscience. Mais là... ce n'était clairement pas en leur faveur._

_Délicatement, il se décala et posa avec précaution le malade sur la couette inférieur, avant de le recouvrir avec tout autant de douceur de la couette supérieur. Il se redressa ensuite et se tourna avec appréhension vers l'accumulation d'auras rancunières. Droit comme un « i », ses muscles se contractèrent, prêt à être employer. Il se mit en garde, tout en gardant sa main près de son épée spirituelle, préparant les meilleurs sorts protecteurs qu'il connaissait dans un coin de sa tête, prêt à tous les utiliser quitte à épuiser sa propre énergie vitale. Plus que pour lui, il craignait pour la sécurité du jeune homme assoupi derrière lui. Il s'était positionné entre lui et les esprits, tel une montagne infranchissable. Si ce n'était pas des âmes réelles substances à qui il faisait face, de simples mortels auraient déjà pris la fuite face à la pression qu'exercer son simple regard. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui mais, il commençait à s'y accommoder et à suivre intimement ce qu'il lui dictait de faire. Pour l'heure, il lui disait clairement de protéger Wei Wuxian de toute son âme.  
_

_La masse noire grouillante commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux. Étrangement, le shaman nota que les esprits semblaient être plus intéressé par Wei Wuxian que lui-même. Était-ce parce qu'il était affaibli ? Même affaibli... il était plus pratique pour un esprit de posséder un shaman qu'un simple être humain... quelque chose ne collait pas. D'ailleurs, Hanguang Jun entendait des nombreux murmures comme une litanie parmi la masse que formait cette ensemble d'esprits. Des murmures qui se croisaient et qu'il avait de la peine à comprendre._

_**« Il est affaibli... »**_

_**« C'est le moment ! »**_

_**« Il ne peut plus nous a... »**_

_**« … occasion en or ! »**_

_Tout son corps se tendit. La masse se rapprochait peu à peu, se faisant oppressante. Il repoussa rapidement, à l'aide d'un talisman, une âme qui était passé en douce derrière lui, atteignant presque Wei Wuxian. Lui, vivant, aucun de ses esprits malveillants ne toucheraient à un cheveu de l'adolescent endormi ! Il se repositionna en garde... sa main saisissant déjà le manche de Bichen _**(1)**_. Il s'apprêtait à la dégainer pour pourfendre le moindre esprit qui oserait s'approcher trop près de lui ou encore pire, du guide... toutefois, il arrêta son geste tout aussi soudainement que l'apparition qui venait de « littéralement » s'écraser devant lui. Pas pour le moins du monde expressif, il écarquilla tout de même légèrement les yeux, tout en observant l'individu qui venait de fendre, au sens figuré, les premières âmes sombres qui lui faisait face. Dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose... juste une silhouette à peine éclairée par les braises restantes dans leur feu de camp._

_La personne était à peine plus petite que lui et au vu de sa carrure, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un homme indéniablement. Il possédait une longue chevelure noire... il pouvait pas distinguer clairement la coiffure... s'il en avait une. Sous l'impact de son atterrissage, l'inconnu avait formé une petite crevasse sous lui, démontrant la force de cette personne._

_Lan Wangji déglutit, tout en restant droit, gardant son air stoïque, ne montrant nullement son inquiétude face à la situation. Était-ce une nouvelle menace ou bien... une personne qui leur venait en aide ? Il eut rapidement la réponse, quand l'individu s'extirpa comme si de rien n'était du creux qu'il avait fait, pour s'avancer pas à pas vers l'assemblée d'esprits... des bleutés voir avec des lueurs blanches émana de lui, repoussant les esprits en arrière. Il continua à avancer, tout continuant de disperser ses flammes vers les âmes en panique, jusqu'à que toutes les énergies négatives soit à une bonne distance des deux garçons derrière lui. Une fois la ligne de défense assez satisfaisante à ses yeux, il s'exclama sur un ton calme mais ferme, tout en diffusant dans sa voix pourtant douce, son aura... une aura qui était le total opposé de son ton. Une aura avec une sensation si écrasante, que l'on pouvait ressentir la masse grouillante frémir de terreur à chaque mot qu'il prononça... créant par ce fait une réaction répulsive :_

**« Vous ne les toucherez pas. Vous n'en avez pas le moindre droit. Vous ne le méritez pas. Déguerpissez... maintenant ! »**

_À cet instant, Lan Wangji crût ressentir la vibration de ses paroles dans les moindres pores de sa peau... il crût même voir la forêt elle-même tremblait sous ses mots. Les esprits, au départ sur la défensive, décidèrent sans plus de réflexion de prendre la poudre d'escampette cette fois-ci. Plus qu'une bonne proie sans défense, ils risquaient d'être totalement anéantis en présence de ce nouvel arrivant. Privilégier la survie pour l'heure. Une fois que l'inconnu fût certain que les âmes errantes prenaient leur retraite, il lâcha une dernière parole, qui était clairement une menace :_

**« Et ne vous avisez plus de vous approcher du jeune maître... sinon vous le regretterez... »**

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, cependant les âmes n'avaient pas besoin de plus de précision. Elles frémirent de nouveau avant de se disperser dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La silhouette inconnue se permit enfin de relâcher la pression et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres personnes présentes. Le shaman qui n'avait pas osé ni bouger, ni faire le moindre bruit tout au long de cet échange... des plus étranges, se reprit et voulut le remercier et demander qui il était... ou même plus intriguant, qui il qualifiait de « jeune maître ». Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps. Tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, l'étrange individu s'élança dans les airs puis, disparût parmi les arbres de l'épaisse forêt. Lan Wangji crût toutefois apercevoir un doux sourire sur les lèvres de l'inconnu avant sa disparition. Tout ça était vraiment étrange... et le rendait confus. Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'assit en position de méditation pour tenter de se calmer et reprendre son sang-froid. Quelques minutes après, il glissa un regard vers son guide, toujours endormi. Un regard inquisiteur... intrigué... est-ce que le « jeune maître » le qualifiait-il... « lui » ?_

*** Qui êtes-vous vraiment Wei Wuxian ?***

* * *

_La nuit passa relativement vite. Malgré tout ses questionnements et le début de nuit mouvementée, Lan Wangji avait réussi à dormir quelques heures. Il émergea doucement à l'heure habituelle, vers cinq heures quand le jour commençait à peine à se lever. À peine éveillé, il recommença à penser aux événements étranges de la veille mais aussi, à se reposer des questions sur la personne qui partageait ses journées depuis presque une semaine maintenant._

_Se tournant vers Wei Wuxian, il l'observa silencieusement. Il dormait toujours aussi profondément à priori et son visage était paisible. Il se leva avec grâce, dépoussiéra sommairement sa robe extérieure – car contrairement à son guide, il n'était pas aussi impudique et avait décidé de dormir avec tout ses vêtements, en position assise, démontrant une nouvelle fois qu'il était l'image même de l'intégrité – puis, s'avança calmement vers le jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, retira le tissu, à présent sec, sur son front et déposa le dos de sa main sur celui-ci à la place. Il fût rassuré en notant l'absence de fièvre. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'ensemble de la personne et déduit de part son visage, qui avait repris des couleurs ainsi que sa respiration stable, que Wei Wuxian était rétabli. Sans s'en rendre compte, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, avant de disparaître aussitôt qu'il s'était formé. Se reprenant, il s'éloigna du jeune homme, décidant de prendre ses distances pour réfléchir à ses prochaines actions et du chemin à suivre pour leur quête... et pourquoi pas calmer aussi ses émotions par rapport à l'autre ? Il se demandait aussi s'il devait poser ses questions ouvertement au jeune homme ou bien attendre qu'il se dévoile de lui-même ? Après tout, c'était un grand bavard. Cependant, il se disait qu'il lui cachait des choses... mais pas forcément parce qu'il le voulait. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire ? Ou bien... avait-il peur de lui en parler ? Il continua à tergiverser sur tout ceci, tout en élaborant leur itinéraire de la journée, laissant tranquillement dormir le guide jusqu'à sa propre heure d'éveil pour une fois. Après tout, vu sa santé mis à mal la veille, il en aurait encore bien besoin... de ses heures de sommeil en plus._

_Mais c'était exceptionnel, se dit le shaman. Le futur lui donnera tord._

* * *

_Vers midi, Wei Wuxian ouvrit enfin les paupières. Il semblait tout d'abord quelque peu désorienté, avant de se relever d'un coup en se souvenant des derniers évènements. Mal lui en pris, quand un féroce mal de tête percuta son crâne de plein fouet. Il se plia légèrement vers l'avant tout en se maintenant les deux côtés de la tête dans ses mains... espérant peut-être atténuer la douleur lancinante ?_

\- Tu devrais éviter les mouvements brusques.

_Tandis que la douleur commençait à s'apaiser doucement, il tourna son visage vers la personne qui lui avait adressé ses paroles, qui n'était autre que Lan Wangji. Écarquillant les yeux en croisant ceux du blanc, il commença à parler :_

\- Ah ! Lan Wangji, je suis dé...

_Mais fût rapidement coupé par l'autre, sans pouvoir finir ses paroles._

\- Pas besoin de désolé.

_Le jeune homme écarquilla davantage les yeux, si c'était encore possible, sous la surprise. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau... avant de la refermer définitivement. Il a alors clos ses paupières puis, serein, il les rouvrit avec un sourire radieux._

\- D'accord, Hanguang Jun.

_Les yeux de nouveau pétillants de vie, il se releva et fit quelques mouvements pour s'étirer et détendre ses muscles... la fatigue et faiblesse de la veille ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Le brun remarqua que le shaman avait déjà cuit des broches de viande et lui en avait laissé de côté. Il le remercia d'un regard reconnaissant puis, s'empressa de prendre son petit déjeuner... ou plutôt déjeuner, tout en s'asseyant de manière brouillonne. Le plus âgé ne tiqua même plus à la position indiscipliné de l'autre et lui intima de boire aussi, surtout après sa fièvre de cette nuit. Le guide apprécia l'attention... et commença même à se poser des questions. Aurait-il loupé quelque chose pendant la nuit, pour que le shaman soit autant au petit soin avec lui maintenant ? Lui aurait-il fait peur à ce point la veille ? Était-il inquiet pour lui ?... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui ? Même un petit peu ?... Pouvait-il croire à cette lueur d'espoir qu'on lui exposait ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas de suite compte que le blanc lui parlait. Ce n'est que quand il haussa un peu plus sa voix pour la énième fois en l'appelant qu'il daigna enfin revenir à lui :_

\- Wei Wuxian !

\- Ah ! Euh... oui... pardon... je... euh... réfléchissais ?

_Répondit-il enfin, avec un rire nerveux et un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Ce n'était pas faux qu'il réfléchissait mais, venant de lui, cela paraissait quelque peu étrange. D'autant plus  
aussi profondément en présence du shaman près de lui. Celui-ci lâcha finalement un soupir, ne voulant pas chercher plus loin et s'empressa de reprendre ce qu'il tenait à dire à l'autre... et d'observer attentivement une potentielle réaction aux dites « paroles »._

\- Je voulais juste vous informer que dans la nuit, nous nous sommes fait encercler par des esprits malins.

_Il marqua une pause, voyant du coin de l'oeil, l'autre déglutir. Dans son expression, il put noter un malaise et étrangement de l'agacement. Mais ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir. Il rajouta alors, le point qui l'intriguait le plus depuis ces dernières heures :_

\- Un individu utilisant des flammes bleutés blanchâtres est venu à notre secours.

_Et même si Wei Wuxian était un bon comédien, il ne pût retenir un sursaut d'étonnement et d'appréhension. Le shaman ne perdit rien de cette réaction... son guide connaissait cette personne. Il en était à présent convaincu. Sûr de sa déduction, il attendit toutefois une réponse de son interlocuteur... qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, une légère nervosité dans sa voix :_

\- Oh ! C'est une sacré chance !

_Il sembla réfléchir rapidement avant de continuer :_

\- Et l'on doit notre survie à quel incroyable personne ?... que je puisse reconnaître et remercier notre sauveur quand je le croiserais de nouveau !

_Demanda-t-il joyeusement, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres... mais, ce n'était qu'une façade. Lan Wangji détecta immédiatement l'angoisse au fond de ses pupilles grises, qui étaient assombris à cet instant._

_Le blanc ferma quelques secondes ses paupières et soupira intérieurement. Wei Wuxian ne lui dirait rien. Son guide, comme il l'avait déjà pensé, ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas lui dire certaines choses... et celle-ci en faisait partie. Après avoir passé de nombreux jours en sa compagnie, le shaman savait mieux que personne que son compagnon ne représentait pas un danger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui cachait mais, il pouvait voir dans les agissements du plus petit qu'il avait peur... oui de « la peur »... peur de dire quelque chose et que ça brise quelque chose ? Que ça repousse Hanguang Jun ?_

_Rouvrant les yeux, il lâcha, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre brun :_

\- Ridicule.

\- Hein ?

_Wei Wuxian ne comprenait pas la réponse du blanc et c'était bien normal, vu qu'il ne répondait aucunement à sa question. Reprenant le fil de la conversation, Lan Wangji lui répondit, tout en ignorant l'expression perplexe du guide face à son dernier mot, qui lui avait échappé :_

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas bien vu. Il ne s'est pas présenté. J'ai à peine entendu sa voix.

_Il avait décidé de ne pas forcer le guide à se dévoiler. S'il voulait le faire plus tard, il le ferait... pour l'heure, il avait confiance en lui. Même s'il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, il appréciait aussi sa compagnie, malgré sa personnalité totalement opposé à la sienne. Il aimait son énergie... et ne voulait plus entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles lunaires qui le fascinait tant. L'adolescent en face de lui commença à pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant de couper son souffle en se rendant compte de la réaction étrange qu'il allait avoir puis, il s'exclama d'un air déçu simulé, tout en feintant de l'agacement :_

\- C'est vraiment bête ça ! Je vais le remercier comment maintenant moi si je le revois ?... je le reconnaitrais même pas ! Zut alors !

_S'exprima-t-il tel une drama queen, avant de se tourner vers le shaman, continuant sa comédie, avant un peu plus d'amusement cette fois-ci :_

\- Et vous, Lan Wangji ! Vous auriez pu lui demander voyons ! Vous, qui êtes si poli habituellement !

_Le plus grand ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre cette fois-ci. Cette échange unilatéral dura encore bien quelques minutes avant que le guide ne se souviennes de sa fonction d'origine. Il fût alors surpris de voir que le blanc avait pris les devants. Il s'empressa donc de vérifier le plan de route et autres modalités primordiales avant de reprendre la route._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rangèrent leurs affaires puis, reprirent la route._

* * *

_La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils arrivèrent non loin de l'entrée d'une grotte et... une horde de cadavres ambulants. Et quand on dit une « horde », c'était non moins d'une bonne cinquantaine ! Et bien entendu, ils étaient tous postés bien devant l'entrée de la dite grotte... lieu également d'où provenait l'énergie que Lan Wangji ressentait. Étaient-ils en quelque sorte les gardiens des lieux ? Ou bien tentaient-ils d'entrer et d'acquérir l'objet spirituelle mais, ne le pouvaient pas en raison d'une barrière invisible repoussant leurs corps en décomposition ?... Wei Wuxian penchait clairement plus pour la seconde option._

_Cela étant dit... s'ils voulaient accéder au lieu, ils devaient passer à travers ce groupe décharné et féroce.  
_

\- Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire... haha...

_Laissa-t-il échapper, une goutte glissant le long de sa tempe et un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard vers le haut, tentant de capter le regard de son « patron ». Hanguang Jun fixait les cadavres, comme si ce simple fait pouvait les faire disparaître puis, il dit tout simplement, d'une voix des plus neutres qui soit :_

\- Perçons à travers.

_Le guide écarquilla les yeux à cette réplique, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à une action si téméraire du shaman. Cependant, avant de s'élancer vers les cadavres, armé de son épée Bichen, le plus âgé se tourna vers lui et lâcha une nouvelle fois sur un ton neutre :_

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous voulez.

_Wei Wuxian écarquilla de nouveau les pupilles avant de se reprendre et d'étirer sur ses lèvres un large sourire espiègle :_

\- Vous plaisantez ? Rien de mieux pour se dégourdir les membres que de défoncer des cadavres ! Je viens aussi bien entendu !

_Le shaman ne releva pas la façon grossière de s'exprimer de son vis-à-vis et fit confiance aux mots de son guide, même s'il le surveillerait au cas où il serait en difficulté. Tout en s'élançant vers la nuée de cadavres, brandissant déjà Bichen dans les airs, il vit pour la première fois, le jeune homme vêtu de noir et rouge, dégainé sa propre épée._

_Le premier coup fût porté sans même que les cadavres n'aient eu le temps de détecter leur présence. Néanmoins, même en étant conscient que deux individus les attaquaient, les coups d'épée étaient tellement rapide et les mouvements des épéistes tellement agiles et fluides, qu'ils ne parvenaient absolument pas à suivre la cadence. Lan Wangji avait une technique propre et gracieuse sans le moindre mouvement inutile. C'était un spectacle sublime mais, en jetant un œil vers son compagnon d'armes, il pouvait affirmer que Wei Wuxian le dépassait de loin au niveau de la beauté. L'adolescent virevoltait d'un cadavre à l'autre, les esquivant tantôt en glissant avec élégance sur le côté, tantôt en faisant une pirouette au dessus d'eux avec une souplesse déconcertante. Plus il le regardait se jouer des cadavres, tranchant avec nonchalance leurs chairs, munis d'un sourire enfantin et plus il se disait que les mouvements du plus jeune pouvait être comparé à une danse. Oui, le jeune vêtu de sa tenue aux manches larges et ses robes flottantes semblait menée l'une des plus belle danse que Hanguang Jun n'avait jamais vu à ce jour.  
Il ne revint à lui seulement quand un cadavre lui fonça dessus et qu'il le décapita net d'un coup de Bichen. À partir de ce moment là, les deux semblèrent formés le duo le plus harmonieux existants sans même sans rendre compte puis, Wei Wuxian acheva le dernier cadavre._

_Essuyant d'un coup de manche, une tâche de sang noirâtre sur sa joue, il regarda un temps les cadavres en morceaux dans une énorme flaque noir, tout en reprenant son souffle, puis se tourna vers le shaman... qui étrangement pour sa part, n'avait pratiquement aucune trace de sang ou de quelconque autre tâche ni sur ses vêtements ni sur son « magnifique » visage… le guide esquissa une moue à cette constatation._

\- Son nom ?

\- Hum ?

_Le garçon ne comprit tout d'abord pas la question puis, il remarqua le regard doré de son interlocuteur sur son épée. Il ouvrit sa bouche à la compréhension puis, il releva son épée à l'horizontale vers l'autre et s'exclama tout fier :_

\- Suibian ! **(2)**

_Lan Wangji se permit d'arquer un sourcil avant de lui répondre, agacé :_

\- Vous ne devriez pas laisser les autres la nommer. C'est une splendide épée. Elle mérite le respect.

_À cet instant, le shaman ne comprit pas pourquoi l'adolescent se mit à rire... à rire à tel point qu'il en vint à se tenir les côtes d'une main, commençant sérieusement à énerver l'ainé. Il allait s'en aller, en laissant le guide derrière lui, quand le noir se reprit et lui répondit à la hâte:_

\- Hahaha, désolé d'avoir ri mais, c'est que tout le monde tombe dans ce piège. Je ne dis pas à d'autres de la nommer... elle se nomme vraiment ainsi. « Suibian », c'est son nom. Pour expliquer rapidement, je ne savais pas quel nom lui donnait, rien ne me convenait et puis, j'ai dit « peu importe » et je ne sais pas... ce nom sonnait bien. Du coup, je l'ai nommé ainsi ! « Suibian » ! Hé hé ~

_Wei Wuxian finit ainsi sa tirade, tout heureux d'avoir réussi à tromper le grand shaman._

\- Absurde.

_C'est sur ce dernier mot que Lan Wangji s'en alla en direction de la grotte, en abandonnant son guide en arrière. On pouvait dire que l'adolescent avait peut-être un peu trop tiré sur la corde sensible du shaman... toutefois, on pouvait aussi remarqué le lobe de ses oreilles rougies, sous son air outrée._

\- Ah ! Hanguang Jun ! Lan Wangji ! Attendez moi !

_Le voyant partir sans lui, il se précipita à sa suite, tout en remettant dans son fourreau Suibian, comme l'avait fait peu avant le blanc avec Bichen. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de rire encore de sa petite plaisanterie, tout en courant pour rejoindre le shaman._

* * *

**(1)** Le nom de l'épée de Lan Wangji, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas encore ou ne s'en souvenait pas ! Bref, petit rappel quoi et pour éviter de faire trop de répétition aussi '3'  
**(2) Suibian :** « Peu Importe », « Choisis »  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas encore la signification de l'épée de Wei Wuxian.

* * *

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre notre cher duo atteindront-ils enfin l'objet recherché ? Y aura-t-il de nouveaux obstacles ? Une nouvelle avancée dans leur relation ?... hé hé x'3

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre et que vous aimerez le prochain !  
Prochain chapitre qui sera où le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre qui bouclera ce premier arc! (oui... alors de base, ça aurait du être qu'un seul arc... mais, comme je suis inspiré... voilà... x'D)  
D'ailleurs, petit suggestion je vous invite à poser des questions aux personnages principaux de cette fanfic et ils y répondront au début du prochain chapitre !

***se tourne vers WY et LZ***

Vous êtes partants ? ;D  
_  
_**Wei Wuxian :** No problem' ! Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos demandes ! ***clin d'oeil***

**Lan Wangji :** Wei Wuxian... ***est agacé par le flirt de l'autre***

**Wei Wuxian : **Oui Hanguang Jun ? ***n'a pas compris du tout, tout sourire***

**Lan Wangji :** Non rien. Je suis d'accord pour y répondre aussi.

Bien ! Donc, balancez vos questions en commentaires à nos deux lurons et ils y répondront dans le prochain chapitre du coup ^^  
Sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 4 ! =D

(Petite parenthèse: Je pensais commencer à publier une de mes histoires originales... le sujet de celle-ci est « La Réincarnation » ou plutôt les « Vies antérieures ». Est-ce que ça vous intéresserez que je le publie ou pas ?... je demande avant parce que bon... si c'est pour publier et que tout le monde s'en fiche... voilà quoi ^_^#)


End file.
